


Silver Chain

by snootflute



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fairly Feel Good, Light Bondage, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snootflute/pseuds/snootflute
Summary: "From the start there had been a natural shyness between them, heightened by the vast difference of their bodies, that tempered their intimacy to the safety and familiarity of kissing, of curious gliding hands and comfortable embraces.For the Prince, this was sufficient to happiness. But as their nights spent together accrued, he realised the smaller figure’s appetite had become the larger one."A series of episodes sketching the relationship of the Prince and the Champion as it develops, including one very practical matter.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Silver Chain

**Author's Note:**

> "..." indicates spoken with voice
> 
> [...] indicates sign language
> 
> Credit to Una_Ragazza_Qualunque for this convention!

When the wind changed, whistling down the steep canyon sides of Zora River from the plains and marshes beyond, Prince Sidon often wondered whether it would bring the Hylian with it.

A vivid sunset lit the outlines of the many spires of the Domain. As he watched the light tracing and defining various shapes in turn, he had the sense that time must seem to flow at different speeds for the two of them. He was never bored- but palace life had a naturally languid, elegant rhythm. He guessed the Champion’s days must pass like heart beats.

If he caught a spare moment between councils and duties, he would slip down to the shrine that lay glowing and dormant beneath the Domain. Over the span of a century, its original purpose had become unclear and half-forgotten. Since its reactivation it emitted a calm blue glow, reflected in a pool that threw shimmering waves against the walls. Several times, the Champion had appeared suddenly on its doorstep amongst a shroud of similar blue light. Usually he was in tact, but evidently it was also a means to retreat from danger- Sidon never forgot the sickly ripple of fear he’d felt at times when he rushed to find the champion bloodied, almost unable to walk.

He preferred vastly the occasions when Link arrived on horseback, exhausted but bright, perhaps to have the Lightscale trident repaired or to fulfil one of the Zora citizens requests.

Or - Prince Sidon’s heart skipped a beat as he saw a familiar shadow growing long across the bridge- simply to see him.

Even now, as he began to take the stairs down to the main entrance with a dignified rush, he could scarcely allow himself to believe it.

In his mind he frequently went over the past half year or so, each step leading to the Champion now arriving at his gates with no errand in mind, no particular reason- just an open, sun-tanned face.

When did it begin?

The celebrations after the restoration of Va Ruta had been raucous and colourful, every Zora singing and dancing their joy at the end of the eternal rains. Though neither Sidon nor Link touched a drop with the others, the festival atmosphere was intoxicating... As they bade one another good night, a subdued rhythm of drum and song rising from below, he was sure he felt something fill the air between them. But he had only just begun his study to fully understand the fluid hand motions that could express what the Hylian truly thought, and so he’d felt a shy reserve…

Weeks later, the pair of them had celebrated the King’s birthday by goading each other into higher and higher dives by turns- two competitive spirits striking like flint against one another, laughing and splashing. In hindsight the prince realised his conduct had been unbecoming and a little foolhardy, endangering the life of the Champion so needlessly. Yet he could not repent when he thought back to the adorable pout when Link finally threw up his hands to show his resignation.

And then, a few months after his first appearance at the Domain, Link had arrived unexpected and exhausted. The moon shone blood red, but he was physically unscathed. Rather, he seemed to be haunted by visions that he refused to try to express with his hands. Looking down at the ashen-faced young man, whose shoulders seemed suddenly to droop with the weight of the mythical sword at his back, Sidon was almost swept away by an urge to kneel and scoop the small figure to his chest in a tight protective embrace. The urge shocked him, though of course he knew the Hylian meant a great deal to him. Clenching his hands to stay himself, he knew there was nothing he could offer but a cheerful, solid presence.

Reflecting later in the solitude of his room on the feeling that had suddenly overcome him, he realised that of course, it was love.

Even a well-composed and naturally affectionate Prince could not help but reflect outwardly this sudden inner change. He always looked forward to Link’s visits, but his anticipation felt sharper than ever- narrowed to a point by both longing and nerves.

At their next meeting, he supposed Link had been too worn-out as usual to notice any stiffness in the Prince’s usual hearty address. He had a look of simple pleasure and relief to have arrived somewhere that truly never changed. The Zora were long-lived people, and had learned over generations how to accept and take pleasure in the way things were day after day.

Sidon, heartened, quickly offered the use of a room for the Hylian to rest, which was accepted with a grateful sign.

When the Prince came to check in on him the following morning, the Champion looked a little puffy-eyed with sleep in the bright sunlight, but content as a cat.

[I always sleep well here.]

It was the cat-like gaze that suddenly made Sidon feel aware of his every move, wondering whether he appeared normal to the other. The more he thought, the more he could feel his motions and conversation growing wooden and unnatural, and as they exchanged morning pleasantries, a small crease of puzzlement soon became visible on the Hylian brow.

[Has anything happened?]

Before he could help it, Sidon had bitten his lip- a moment’s gesture, but he knew it would not escape that carefully trained attention.

“Nothing.”

Link kept his hands by his sides, though his gaze was searching.

“Shall we- walk around the Domain?”

Link nodded, and Sidon left him to dress.

The Prince felt it easier to leave a companionable silence between them than try to fill the space with awkward conversation, and he knew the Hylian did not take offence to lack of chatter. Still, as they made their way up through the winding cliffs that cradled the Domain, he felt more fleeting glances in his direction than usual.

Without words, without one seeming to lead the other, they arrived at the edge of a pond they had frequented many times before. The waters were cool and filled with Fleet Lotus seeds for the traveller to collect, and it offered an excellent view of the arcing structures of the Domain, reflecting the light like ice carvings. They had also discovered that when Sidon was half submerged and Link dangled his ankles in the water, they were more or less at the same height and conversation flowed better.

Sidon realised with a thudding against his chest that it was also one of the most secluded areas, unviewable from the busy platforms of the Domain- and he wondered in shock if he could have been subconsciously leading them there.

But as he looked at the expression on the Hylian’s face, he realised there was another possibility…

Link motioned towards the water.

[Will you get in?]

The Prince’s mind was quite blank as he did so. Slipping through the water as if by trance, he turned and faced the young man standing on the shore.

Link raised his hands to his chest as if to sign, but they hung frustrated as he searched to find the right words.

At last, one arm fell to his side, and the other reached out to brush the side of Sidon’s wide brow. The Hylian’s body seemed taut, as if poised to flee at any moment, yet he met the golden gaze with eyes that were steady. Sidon read their question immediately, though he could hardly believe or understand.

“Yes. Yes.”

Link moved the hand to the cold soft cheek, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the parted lips.

It was returned so forcefully that the Hylian was almost knocked off balance, saving himself with honed grace from splashing into the water below. He laughed his strange, hoarse yet fluting laugh.

Sidon felt a tumult of emotions like the crashing pool at the base of a waterfall. All he managed to say was-

“How did you know?”

[Do you think you are subtle?]

The Prince joined his laughter this time, and could not help but lean eagerly across for more proof that his feelings were miraculously returned. The Hylian seemed to enjoy seeing the stately figure stripped of formality and reservation, and he held the expectant chin for a moment in his hand, simply waiting.

At last he leaned down to oblige, and in moments was half-drenched as he was swept up and pressed against the large, soaking body in a tight embrace…

\--

Many months had passed since then, and the light of Va Ruta that shone into the heart of Ganon’s darkness was now joined by two others, faint in the distant sky, from lands that Sidon could only imagine. When he saw them, he felt relief- both that the champion was succeeding in his task, and also simply that he was still alive.

There were many mysterious forces and powers in the world, but he knew that none were particularly watching over the bond between the Zora and Hylian who now met with studied casualness and raised hands on the main bridge of the Domain.

Link’s visits were now welcomed by all, and a crowd was soon gathering around them, hungry for new stories, new rare and exciting objects gathered and brought for their delight. The Prince was pleased as always to see his subjects so enthusiastic and lively, and to see Link responding cheerfully through the Zora who had picked up sign language and were excited to flaunt their knowledge and be of use to the Champion. This pleasure could not help but be tinged with impatience- for both of them, it sometimes felt as though public duty overshadowed their inner life.

This inevitable delay had an inevitable effect, and when the two were finally left alone- which could be well after the moon had risen, given the Prince’s busy retinue- they wasted no second in expressing without words what had been in their hearts while they were apart. Every kiss after the Champion’s absence felt like the first kiss, completely knocking the wind out of the Prince.

From the start there had been a natural shyness between them, heightened by the vast difference of their bodies, that tempered their intimacy to the safety and familiarity of kissing, of curious gliding hands and comfortable embraces.

For the Prince, this was sufficient to happiness. But as their nights spent together accrued, he realised the smaller figure’s appetite had become the larger one.

Speaking eloquently without voice as always, the Hylian’s mouth expressed a growing keenness and enthusiasm. Each time the exploring hand roamed further than previously, the Prince felt a pounding warmth that he doused as quickly as he could with chaste embraces, like plunging a glowing sword into water. But it was getting more and more difficult, and he could sense the frustration of the other increasing. Finally, on this evening he felt the Champion draw back sighing like an affronted boar.

[Is there a problem?]

“Not with you,” the Prince said quickly. He considered how to explain further, drawing on reserves of diplomatic expertise.

“I understand your- feelings. I share them- truly I do!” he added this hastily and sincerely, seeing the look on the other’s face.

“You see… there is something that has been in the back of my mind, since our relations took this- direction. To be blunt, when Zora passions are roused, we are apt to loose control of our senses somewhat. The resulting injuries and wounds are considered a sign of great love and affection between couples, of course. Usually they are fairly mild, and displayed with a coy pride. But there are times when they are… not mild.”

At this point his sonorous voice faltered, the next words almost a murmur.

“I am terribly afraid of hurting you badly, Link.”

Link looked bemused, but there was also a faint shadow of the injured pride of a warrior.

[I could handle it,] he signed.

“I know,” smiled the Prince sadly. “But I could not.”

At this Link’s expression softened, he came closer, placed his calloused hands gently on either side of the Prince’s face. The weight shifted slightly beneath his palms, leaning lightly into his touch.

The golden eyes followed as he lowered his hands.

[I understand the danger. I see many dangers every day,] he signed. [But I face them for the hope of moments like these.]

Sidon felt a sensation like a waterfall falling through his ribcage. He reached out, circling the Hylian with his arms and pressing the small warm body against him. He breathed deeply, drinking the light scent of grass and smoke always present on the blue tunic.

“Alright. I will try my best.”

\--

The moment had not felt right to continue, there was too much to each imbibe from the exchange of hidden feelings. The Hylian had business elsewhere, and departed with the morning light the following dawn. The Prince was somewhat glad of the postponement- despite outwardly relenting, his heart still harboured some misgivings when he thought about the softness of human flesh compared with his own toughened hide.

As usual the Prince was kept so busy with royal responsibilities that he had only fleeting moments to wonder about the other’s whereabouts and activities. At night, watching vacantly as the moonlight traced silver arabesques through the city’s architecture, was the only time he had to himself to consider methods to proceed with his lover. The trail of his thoughts often caused him to blush deeply, feeling none of the confidence and poise that served him all day.

After nearly a week, the Champion reappeared.

Prince Sidon studied the golden face as it went through the usual greetings to the King and Council. The Hylian had a true knack for listening so openly and thoughtfully that those he spoke with became comfortable and eloquent. The Prince had reflected on many conversations that at the time felt like an equal dialogue, only to realise that he himself had done almost all of the talking.

He was unable to sense anything from the smaller figure all that day, and began to wonder if being back in the path of danger had given the Champion second thoughts about taking needless risks.

That evening, when they were finally able to break away from their obligations and found the sanctuary of one of the Prince’s cool, shining rooms in the deepest chambers of the Domain, he realised he was quite mistaken.

The moment the door closed firmly shut behind them, he felt a tug on one of the golden cords of his decorations, pulling him nearly bent double. For a moment the Hylian let his gaze and smile speak, and Sidon listened well. _He had been waiting_.

The kiss that followed was sweet and deep, imprinted with traces of impatience. The Prince immediately understood that it was time for him to lead things.

“Are you certain you want to risk this?”

The look from the Hylian was searing. Rallying quickly, Sidon drew on all his courage- despite a growing excitement, his nerves kept jangling inside his chest. He stood up to his fullest height, taking a deep breath to fill his chest with resolve.

“Very well. Let us move to the bed. Lower your trousers- and lean forward.” He blushed to hear himself slip into the brisk tone of the soldier Prince issuing orders.

Link only lifted his eyebrows in surprise, not at all displeased, and then smoothly obeyed.

“Er, my apologies, I think that was nerves-“ he began, but he was left without words at the sight of the Champion calmly kneeling onto the bed, trousers at his knees. Leaning over until he was completely prone forward, head and chest and arms pressing into the fabric, he carefully turned his face to the side. His eyes were closed.

Even as the Prince felt heat rising to fill every extremity, he felt a sudden realisation like a stone dropped in a calm pool. Link had been longing to drop his guard, to be vulnerable with one he could truly trust, for a long time.

Sidon moved toward him carefully, kneeling on the cold polished floor. As he lifted the blue fabric of the tunic aside, a claw lightly scratched against the skin of the Hylian’s backside. He felt a tension ripple through Link’s body, and then escape in a breathy sigh.

Sidon leaned forward to place his hands on each of the Hylian’s hips, vacantly noting how tiny the bones felt beneath his touch, and lowered his head. Pressing his tongue softly to the small of the back, he tasted a light salt sheen, and felt another ripple. Emboldened by the taste and sensation of the skin, he quickly pressed his mouth harder and explored downwards, eliciting soft husky noises from the other that vanished into the air like moths. Sidon felt his claws dig in very slightly, and increased his rhythm moving up and down, at times over the flesh, then plunging deep between the trembling legs.

At last he brought his tongue all the way back up to the sacrum, pressing harder than ever yet eased by the fluids in his mouth, and at the crest of this motion he was able to see the Hylian give a silent, shuddering gasp and bury his face completely into the silvery bed fabric.

The sight of this shy gesture excited the Prince’s senses so intensely that he became almost numb- he felt a rush of blood around his entire body, yet seemed to slip into a trance that dissolved his thoughts to make way for pure sensation. Another force lived inside him that he had before only glimpsed during battle, one that lay dormant until instincts were laid raw for one reason or another. The sensuality of the sculpted hip bones seemed to overwhelm him like a deep and powerful aroma, and before he knew it, he was pressing a row of pointed teeth against the soft flank of the Hylian’s outer thigh.

In a flash, the Champion had rolled onto his back and a firm foot shot out to press the Prince’s neck and head away. Link’s face was sharp as a sword. Prince Sidon’s pupils, which had narrowed to almost invisible slits against the gold, returned to normal. He reclined heavily back on his haunches, staring straight into the air above the tawny blonde head. Their excitement had been snuffed out like candles, but the Champion’s face quickly softened and relaxed.

[Is that what you meant about Zora passions?]

When the Prince didn’t respond, he shuffled forward on the bed and reached out a hand to press against the long forearm of the other. It was not rebuffed, but the Zora barely responded to the touch.

Finally Sidon met the blue-eyed gaze that was trying to share its assurance.

“Link… I am so sorry.”

Link leaned to one side, to inspect the marks. The semi-circle of regularly spaced lines was a deep reddish-purple, but there was no blood.

[It’s not bad at all.]

“Only due to your quick instincts and warrior training. I shudder to think… I’ve been so foolish.”

The huge shoulders slumped. He tried to keep his head raised, knowing how important it was for the Hylian’s hands to stay in his line of sight, but it seemed to take an immense effort.

Link stood, the hem of his tunic falling to cover the marks. With Sidon hunched heavily with mortification and fear, they were almost of similar height. The smaller hand tilted the other’s gaze up with the crook of a finger before signing.

[It was worth the risk. Trust me.]

The look on the Hylian’s face was so impish and content that the Prince could not help a wan smile, though he still felt a heavy weight in his heart.

“The pleasure was entirely mine.”

[A true prince.]

The shared laughter slightly eased the tension around the Zora’s body, and he allowed himself to be tugged over onto the bed, where the Hylian assumed the favoured position nestled beneath one muscled arm that could reach and encircle his torso easily. Prince Sidon did not fall asleep so easily as his companion, who seemed to have dismissed the moment of danger easily, as he had learned to do in order to keep moving forward on such an immense quest.

Sidon watched the moon rising, and it was growing light outside before his limbs and pulse had softened enough for rest to be possible. At last, he fell into an uneasy slumber with the small body still pressed against his side.

\--

The following morning Link had hung around long enough to assure the Prince that there were truly no hard feelings, no lasting fear on his part. Though grateful, this made Sidon regret all the more that he could not offer the Champion what he knew he really sought- that moment of vulnerability, where for once he could forget that he was a warrior. These thoughts twisted Sidon’s heart as he watched the cloaked figure vanish using the strange rectangular device that never left Link’s side.

As he struggled to pay attention to a civic meeting, he felt as if he were under a heavy cloud, wondering if this meant their relations would soon come to an end. He knew that he himself sought nothing beyond the simple presence of his companion, and the moments of closeness and affection that added up to more than he could possibly express. But the hunger of the other was palpable, and he completely understood the need for a lover he could trust…

“What say you, Prince Sidon?”

Sidon did not miss a beat. “Has my father given his thoughts on the matter?”

“Well, no, but silver-smithing is not particularly his area of interest.”

“Yes, he’s far more interested in the armour and weapons once they are made.”

Amidst their indulgent laughter, the Prince hastily caught up on the thread of the discussion and forced himself to concentrate.

That evening, when he had time to reflect on the day’s affairs, the vision of Zora silver remained glittering in his vision. At first he could not understand why, but later when the moonlight struck a pillar across his room, he sat bolt up right with a sudden idea.

The next morning, before anyone else had risen, he made his way discretely down to the royal armoury. Though he had every right to be there and was in the habit of making checks on their equipment, he felt furtive and was in no mood to be questioned even by curious, well-meaning guards and advisors.

A few moments later, he was scuttling back up the stairs with a soft cloth bundle tucked beneath one arm.

After his stealthy task was accomplished, he nearly forgot all about it. He still had no idea how he would express his thoughts to the Hylian, whether they would be met with confusion or even revulsion. He tried to put it out of his mind, the way he had cleared his thoughts in the past before a taking on a foe he knew to be vastly more powerful than himself.

The following day he spotted a heavily cloaked, arriving across the bridge amidst a thunderous rain shower that had left the Domain nearly deserted. A flash of golden hair against the grey, and the Prince knew it was Link. Prince Sidon strode out to meet him directly, splashing down the main steps and casting a look of surprise on the other. Without waiting to be accosted by someone who would require a public facade from them both, he grasped the small gloved hand and tugged on it to follow. Astonished, the Hylian immediately fell into a rapid step behind him.

Moments later, they stood panting lightly and dripping water on the floor of the Prince’s main chamber. The Zora was already almost dry again, beads of water rolling off the contours of his body in myriad streams, but Link was soaked through. While he shed his cowl and sodden boots, the Prince fished the wrapped cloth bundle from a locked chest. By the time he returned, the Champion had fixed him with a querying look.

Prince Sidon took a deep breath. The damp fabric clung to the outline of the Champion’s legs, and for a moment imagining the row of marks hidden beneath the tunic made him falter in his resolve. But he was not the sort of person who could live if he did not give himself completely.

“I have been thinking about what happened between us last time, which led me to an idea. You are welcome to reject it, but I still… I had to offer it to you… There may be only a finite extent to which you can ever trust me, but I want you to feel how I trust you completely.”

He lifted the fabric of the softly wrapped bundle, to reveal a delicate chain that seemed to be formed of one continuous piece of gleaming silver. So finely and exquisitely crafted that it was as seamless as the scales of a fish. Each polished loop was thick enough to appear robust, yet moved fluidly against its neighbours when Sidon carefully raised it up to show it better in the light. He turned to address his companion directly, a calm face above a pounding heart.

“A chain of Zoran silver never breaks. If you bound my arms and legs with this- you could bind me as tightly as you desire, really- I am certain that, however much my passions may be roused, you would be perfectly safe to do whatever you like to me.”

He spoke with utmost sincerity, desperate to communicate the meaning of his gesture, and it was to his immense shock that the Hylian suddenly turned completely red across the cheeks, almost to the tips of his ears.

[Only you could say that with a completely straight face.]

The Prince was horror-struck. “I apologise if I’ve offended you, truly! That was not my intention at all, I thought only that this would be an effective method of restraint so that you would feel safe to express whatever wishes you might have with me-”

Again the Hylian went crimson, lifting his hands to hide his face from view. This time even Prince Sidon could not misread the motion.

“Oh… You like it?”

“…Yes,” spoke the soft, rare voice, the hands still being used to demure.

The Prince felt his knees almost give way with surprise and pleasure. Though he could not hide a wide grin, he quickly turned away for a few moments to allow the Champion to regain his composure and use of his hands. With diplomatic grace, he looked back.

The face was still faintly red, but the gaze was steady and as sincere as his own.

[But you should know that I do trust you, completely. You have always shone your light upon me without doubt. I don’t think you know how much it has helped me.]

“Truly, I have only said what I honestly felt-”

[That is what makes you wonderful.]

Sidon had no words to express his feelings. He merely handed the chain over to the Hylian, who had a natural curiosity for fascinating craftsmanship and immediately began to inspect the finely honed silver like a wise merchant. It slid smoothly through his fingers as if it were made of finely spun fabric. He hung it from one shoulder.

[It looks strong to me. I’ll hold onto it until this evening. I need to practice tying it in knots.]

\--

The thunderstorm slowly moved on throughout an afternoon that felt like a month to the Prince. Finally he could stand it no longer, and excused himself earlier than usual, waving off the concerned voices with a smile. His stomach felt electrified.

He pushed aside the door of his chamber to find the Champion quite dry, sitting on the edge of the bed, very much absorbed in manipulating the chain as if it were an engaging puzzle. He looked up with a grin that almost brought Sidon’s knees to the floor.

[I’ve remembered some good binds from my training.]

The Prince’s first attempt to respond came out as a croak, and he quickly cleared his throat.

“I am glad to hear it… Then, have you thought about how you would like- to proceed?”

The Champion stood, and gestured to one of the smooth carved pillars that lined the wall of the room. They moved over to it, and the Hylian requested a leg up in order to loop the length of metal high up around it. Once secured, he stood on tip-toe and bound the wrists of the Zora tightly so that with a tug, they were suspended fast above the noble head.

Sidon’s heart had already begun hammering beneath the light touch as it carefully made adjustments here and there, concerned for the Prince’s comfort as much as his own safety. The brows were drawn slightly in concentration.

As his companion leaned in closely to secure the long, sleek torso tightly against the pillar, the Prince could see the faintest traces of red across the freckled cheeks, and could not help but smile.

At last the job was completed to the Hylian’s satisfaction. Prince Sidon felt his arms and torso held fast, with a loose but secure binding on his feet, which were spread across the floor. He felt no discomfort from the hard stone at his back- he felt nothing but the pounding warmth that he knew he could finally, wholly give way to.

Link knelt, the gesture alone enough to make Sidon’s stomach swoop violently.

He pressed his thumb to Sidon’s lower lip, who as if on cue, pressed his sharp teeth against it- lightly, enough to leave only the faintest mark.

Smiling, Link pulled his hand away, inspecting it and then showing it briefly to the prince before signing.

[See? Perfectly harmless.]

The Champion stood. With a mischievous, calculating expression, he took his time deciding where to begin. As his gaze passed over the neck, the chest, down the smooth lines of the groin, the Prince felt blood rushing into each area.

Eventually he seemed to choose to begin with his favourite place, the cool length of abdomen with its many curves and rivets. Lowering his head and parting his lips, his movements remained slow, methodical. Despite the rising colour on the golden cheeks, his eyes were calm and relaxed.

He knew they had plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I hope you will forgive the fade-out at the end; writing smut honestly isn't my strong point, and I think imagination probably does a much better job than I ever could!
> 
> I love this pairing, and I'm happy I could write something that combines pretty much all of my thoughts on it. Thanks to everyone who writes for this excellent ship <3


End file.
